mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
AT88TV
AT88TV (AaronTArchives as of 30/10/2016) (also known as AT88, or, to his friends, by his first name) is a retired TTS YouTuber who specialised in text-to-speech videos. AT88 became an Admin of the TTS Wiki on August 16th, 2012, making him the third user to be promoted to admin. On April 8th, 2016, AT announced his retirement from the Community but despite this, he continued production on Season 3 of Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH after being convinced by Ducky. AT finally officially retired on October 29th, 2016. First footings (August-December 2011) AT88TV was formed in August, and it was in that month the name first became known to the TTSC. It was a rant video on (CENSORED FOR TACOS SAKE) and it has 400 views to this day. However in December 2011, he joined the community for real and uploaded the first episodes of Funny Windows Errors, but it was in the year of 2012 that the AT88TV name became known throughout the TTS world. Annus Mirabilis (2012) 2012 will be a never to be forgotten year. AT88TV pretty much became big news this year, the year of 2012 (AND NO, HAROLD CAMPING AND YOUR MAYAN FRIENDS, THE WORLD WILL NOT END. SHUT UP.) Ahem. Apologies, but anyway in 2012, AT88TV became (one second, preparing) *Admin of the TTS Wiki *An TB101 epic 16 member *One of the few channels to have Tim sub to them. *The Microsoft Sam Movie creator (Alongside SMG and Nate) And that's it. LOL Progress of AT88TV AT88TV was formed on August 13th, 2011, and the first video was a day later, on August 14th. He had uploaded 2 videos before on his previous two accounts before each was closed down respectively. However, September 2011 was the time that AT88TV first became known to the community, when he uploaded the "RAGE OF A LOSER, A TRIBUTE TO THUNDERBIRDS101" (AT first knew Thunderbirds in about 2010) which attracted 300 views. In October 2011, AT88TV smashed 100 subscribers. Two months later, he uploaded the first of his Error series, which attracted 200+ views. More recent episodes have attracted close to 400. Then came AT88TV's darkest hour. MushyRulezReturns (i.e unchi1999) specifically targeted him, with support from UsB100 and slainender. AT88TV could take on two at once, but having three trolls at the one time tested him to his limits, and he almost gave it all up. However, thanks to the TTS Community and OhRandomRebecca (Another friend of AT88TV's), he was closed on May 1st, 2012. Eighteen days later, AT88TV smashed 200 subscribers. It was at this time that AT88TV first started seriously thinking about Downfall Parodies. Only a month later, AT88TV hit 300 subscribers. His current subscriber count is 311. Factfile Name- AT88TV Real name- Aaron Videos specialised in- TTS Videos, Vlogs, Parodies, and other random subjects (Such as deafening people with EAS tones) Where were you born?- Lanarkshire, Scotland Currently living in- Lanarkshire, Scotland Nationality- Scottish Joined YouTube- 1st of December, 2010 (AaronT1888) Founded under current name- August 19th, 2011 First video- August 20th, 2011 Video views- 92,434 (19/4/16) Subscribers- 1,131 (19/4/16) Current status- Active Equipment *Medion PC (Windows 7/Intel Pentium Inside): (Acquired 2009) *Acer Aspire One laptop (Windows XP, soon to be Windows 7) (Acquired 2009, went out of commision 2011, returned 2013) *Bush Camcorder (Red): (Acquired 2011) *iPod Touch 4G (iOS 6.0.1) (Acquired May 2012.) *Sony Vegas 8.0 (Acquired January 2013, primary editing software) *Corel VideoStudio Pro X5 (Acquired 2013) *Adobe Premiere Pro (Acuired 2013) *Photoshop (2013) *Audacity (2013) Planned Projects *Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (Series resumes in February) thumb|300px|right *Angry German Kid Series (Cancelled until 2014) *PCParodies Season 3 (Series on hiatus until April) *Vlogs (Unknown) *Hitler Parodies (2012-2013) Hurricane Katia 2011 In September 2011, Hurricane Katia, a category 1, struck the location of AT88TV Studios in a remote location in Scotland, UK. There was disruption of production but not to an extent, since his computer is located deep in the heart of his studios and is invulnerable to hurricanes. A lot of trees were down in his area, but surprisingly, no power outages were reported. Strikes, hurricanes and snow! (November-December 2011) AT88TV has enjoyed EVT (Enhanced Video Time) due to the recent events in the UK. Here is some of the major events that have occured. *30 November 2011- UK Public Sector Strike- School closed (Woohoo!) *3-6 December 2011- Snow. And lots of it. xD. *8 December 2011- Category 4 Hurricane sweeps through Scotland Snow was a real problem in 2010 as well, as the UK was whited out by snow. He had to take 4 weeks off school. 2010-AaronT1888 and ATTV In 2010, AT88TV joined YouTube under the name AaronT1888, and ACTUALLY got an error into Thunderbirds101's series. Despite that, the account was seen as a total FAIL, and was removed. He spent forever thinking of a new name, then after trying ATTV, he thought of mixing the two account names together, thus making AT88TV. He is MUCH more popular now, with only 12 subscribers till he hits 100 subscribers. On December 4th, 2011, AT88TV hit the 100 subscriber milestone. BeyondBeliefMovies was the 100th subscriber. As of August 16th, 2012, AT88TV has 344 subscribers. Quotes "My videos are random ideas that pop into my head, if they weren't I wouldn't be here." -Responding to those who think his videos have no point. "People who think they are cool by writing British swear words, but they aren't British, just aren't cool in the first place." "You mess with my friends, you mess with me. Enough said." "EVERY TIME THIS COMMENT IS THUMBED UP MICROSOFT SAM *insert action here* "Wow, seems someone's gone into a huge tantrum, shame your intelligence isn't as big." Involvement in other TTS creators series. AT88TV has regular involvement in other series. The following users have recieved error requests from AT88TV. *therobloxmegaguy *Daxter5150 *Nkrs200 *Thunderbirds101 *EASlol *TTSMaster23 *TheSethMovieChannel2 *nw2kisback *Shadowfrost88 Other series he has got involved in. *Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL Island Chain *Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of LOLmania *Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL East *Microsoft Sam and the War in AfgLOListan *Microsoft Sam and the War in Soiturrana *The Great Final War YouTubers he likes. *Daxter5150 *therobloxmegaguy *Thunderbirds101 *turnmeonmyside *ArnHawth *96crisadi *Akriloth2160 *darksideofthesun116 *EASlol *Nkrs200 *iswaggaming *XxScarface1999xX *ThePermian99 *Domingo0022IWAY. *GWizard777 *Shadowfrost88, Otherwise known as Frost. *nw2kisback *Thunderbirds360TV *TheSethMovieChannel4 YouTubers he hates. *TheThunderbirds102 *JasonObsiviction *ObsivictionALT *AlbertAndJohn *Daxter5151 *unchi1999 (Now MrObsiviction) (Closed 19th December 2011) *TheDaxter5151 *slainender He hates the following people and things too. *Trolls *People who don't like Family Guy *People who hurt other people. *Bullies *People who sub4sub. *Hackers (The malicious ones, not cool hackers) *People who can't say Giggety. *People who think Highway Cookies are awesome. *People who like Windows Vista. *Viruses *People who think Thunderbirds101, Daxter5150, emergencyranger88, GWizard777, therobloxmegaguy, pieboy6000, nw2kisback, SMGReturns, Nkrs200, mscherrygoespop, OhRandomRebecca, ArnHawth, ThePyroClan and turnmeonmyside suck. Friends and other channels related to AT88TV He has a high list of friends including notable names such as Daxter5150, Thunderbirds101, Domingo0022, and loads more. He has a second YouTube account, named AT88TVRemix. A third account is being created for his Let's Plays and gaming stuff, named AT88TVGaming. Trivia *AT88TV's birthday is 27 May *He is the only person, born, has lived, and is currently living in Scotland in the Community, hailing from Wishaw, North Lanarkshire. *It's AT88TV's ambition to be on the IWAY, a dream later realised in May 2012. *He has had over 92,000 video views. *Some people thinks he deserves more than the subs he already has. *He likes Team Fortress 2 and his favourite character is the Heavy. *He has a weird obsession with Trollface, because of one of his friends at school. *He thinks that Windows Vista sucks and Windows 8 will be "just as torturous and terrible". *He has 2 computers: a Medion with Windows 7 Home Premium on it and an Acer Aspire One with Windows XP on it. The laptop, as of July 2012, is out of action due to complete hard drive failure. It was revived in 2013, but died of screen and HDD failure. *His immediate family are from the UK. *He has been out of his native land, Scotland, twice: when he went to York, England in 2010 and Limerick, Ireland in 2012. *He owns an iPod Touch 4G, and will make vids from it when the computer isn't available. *He has 1,131 subscribers as of April 2016. *AT88 can dance and rap to PSY's Gangnam Style in Korean, as witnessed by nkrs200, EASlol and Lock on Skype. Awesome new series that are being planned. AT88TV has a lot of huge plans for 2012. First of all, a war series is airing. It is called The Microsoft Sam Movie. PCParodies Season 3 will air next month, with a whole raft of brand new features Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Ever since AT88TV started, A Microsoft Sam error series has been planned. A beta test episode was put up, but was taken down by AT88TV a few days later, because it sucked. He maintained, that he wouldn't give up and a series would be made before 2011 ended. However due to software issues, the series was delayed by four months. But in December 2011, good news came in the form of an idea by Daxter5150. He suggested to use Movie Maker 2.6, as he used it for his series. The plan worked and in mid December, Season One began. Four episodes have been aired. The series, like most of AT88TV's videos, has been halted due to lack of computer access. The series has not been cancelled and remains an active project. After realising that the series wasn't going to continue in it's current form, AT declared the series cancelled in August 2014, replacing it with the ongoing, FWE: REBIRTH. PCParodies Another successful series made by AT88TV, is the computer based show, PCParodies. The show began in November as just a short parody franchise. The series was due to be cancelled afterwards. However, people wanted more, so it became its own series, and the second season was aired. Season Two was the one that made the show well known amongst viewers. A third season was due to begin on January 11th, but again, the series was halted. Season 3 goes as follows. Due to failure in getting the parody files to work, and the editor quitting about halfway through S3EP2, PCParodies is on hold indefinitely. *S3EP1- Windows 96 *S3EP2- DerpOS *S3EP3- TBA *S3EP4- TBA *S3EP5- TBA *S3EP6- TBA *S3EP7- TBA *S3EP8- TBA *S3EP9- TBA *S3EP10- TBA *S3EP11- TBA *S3EP12 (Finale)- TBA Season 3 will be the longest season recorded of the show Also Season 4 goes as follows. *S4EP1- TBA *S4EP2- TBA *S4EP3- TBA *S4EP4- TBA *S4EP5- TBA *S4EP6- TBA *S4EP7- TBA *S4EP8 (Series Finale)- TBA Account Breach (2012) On the 1st of February, AT88TV's Google and YouTube accounts were hijacked. However, AT88TV soon realised this and changed the password before anything bad happened. His stats were unaffected and no videos deleted. Retirement and other ventures (2016) On April 8th, 2016, AT announced his retirement from the TTS Community, at the time, to come after the end of the third season of Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH, citing personal reasons, such as imminently starting university. However, in July, when FWE: REBIRTH endured a period in development hell, due to the busy lives of the collaborators, AT brought forward his retirement to take effect immediately, but on September 10, Aaron decided to continue production of Season 3 after being convinced by Ducky. On August 13th, 2016, after hints and much speculation, AT announced a rebooting of his YouTube operations, taking the form of two new channels, AaronT and AaronTPlays. AaronT, would be mainly wrestling focused whereas AaronTPlays would focus on video games. The two channels are slated to launch in 2017. Category:Protagonists Category:British Category:Users Category:Awesome Category:Site administration Category:Admins Category:YouTubers